Final Victory
by LancesKitten
Summary: The war against Doom has been won, but the real battle is just beginning when a coup at the Galaxy Garrison forces the Space Explorers back to Earth. How will the team cope...and will Keith and Allura ever get their chance at love? My fic for the 2016 KAEx Secret Santa. Keith/Allura; VDOTU Beware! There's some grown up sexy time in this one!
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Notes:**_ _This fanfic was written for the Voltron Fandom's Secret Santa Gift Exchange 2016, created and hosted by Mylari. A huge thanks to Mylari for all her hard work to make this happen, and for her dedication and multitude of contributions to the fandom!_ _The title, as well as the chapter titles, of this fanfic are all episode titles from the 1984 Voltron: Defender of the Universe._

 _ **Prompt:**_ _a story where the Space Explorers have to come back to Earth permanently, after the end of DotU original series. The night before their leaving, Keith and Allura find a way to finally express their feeling for each other, knowing they will have to part the next day. Citrus level to be determined by the writer._

 _ **Warnings:**_ _Adult language. Adult situations. Sexual situations._

 _ **Disclaimers:**_ _Voltron and all associated characters are owned and copyrighted by WEP. This story is for entertainment only, no money is being made. Original characters have been created and are owned by the author._

 **Final Victory**

 **By KittyShan (aka LancesKitten; aka Shannon)**

 _"If you live long enough, you'll see that every victory turns into a defeat." ~ Simone de Beauvoir_

 **Part I - War and Peace...And Doom!**

The Princess of Arus watched as the transport ship became little more than a speck in the sky. She was nominally aware of the wind rushing in through the docking bay's open door, its icy fingers stirring her skirt and whipping her hair around her face. Time seemed to stand still and rush by, all at once.

Somewhere in the distance she heard a voice calling for her, but she couldn't seem to return to the here and now. Perhaps she didn't want to. So she remained true in her silent, stoic vigil, watching those she held dearest in her heart disappear from her life forever.

"Your Highness," Coran tried again. "They're gone. Please. Come inside and-"

"Leave me."

Coran and Nanny exchanged an anxious glance before moving nearer the young monarch who had become their foster daughter.

"Allura," Nanny plead, "you must come out of the cold-"

"I said, leave me," her words were harsh, even to her own ears, filled with a fury not meant for those to whom she spoke. It wasn't their fault, they were only trying to help, she knew. It took tremendous effort, but she managed to adopt a gentler tone for their benefit.

"I promise I'll come in soon. I just need- I need some time to myself." Although she kept her back to them, she turned her head in their direction. When she spoke, it was without meeting their eyes.

Nanny opened her mouth to argue, but Coran quickly placed a restraining hand on her arm.

"She needs to mourn," his voice was no more than a whisper.

With a heavy sigh, the governess and advisor stepped back into the castle, leaving the Princess to her thoughts.

Alone again, Allura returned her focus to the sky, only to find the dot had now disappeared completely. There was a tightness around her heart, and for a moment she thought it might stop completely. She felt lost, empty...lonely.

No, it was worse than feeling lonely, she realized, she felt alone- something she hadn't felt since the day the space explorers had arrived so many years before.

Still confused, she went over the events of the past week once more. Things had been looking up, they'd received credible intel that brought about the downfall of the Galra Empire. They had captured Zarkon and Lotor, and without a leader, the Forces of Doom had quickly beat a hasty retreat. Finally, after all their hardships, and all their sacrifices, it seemed they would have their happy endings.

Unfortunately, it had only taken the Galaxy Alliance a few days before they'd ordered the Voltron Force back to Earth. The team had argued with their superior officers; Allura had argued with them, too. Even Coran had made a Herculean effort to convince the powers that be, disbanding the Voltron Force would be a mistake, it was much smarter to allow them at least a few months to round up the last few Galra Officers to ensure there would be no attempt to rebuild their armies.

But, their pleas had made no difference; it was made clear there was no choice in the matter. Those space explorers would be returning to Earth, and they would be leaving immediately. The only choice they were given was whether it would be of their own accord, or under arrest by the Galaxy Alliance.

Allura searched the sky once more, hoping for one last glimpse of the transport ship, but it was too late. They really were gone. Hunk, Pidge, Lance...Keith.

 _ **He**_ was really gone.

One delicate hand reached up, bringing her fingers to rest against her lips, still swollen from his kisses. She began to tremble, as her nightmare became reality. It felt as if someone had punched her right in the gut and an anguished sob escaped her throat. She began to cry in earnest, crumpling to the ground as memories flooded her heart and mind.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Notes:**_ _This fanfic was written for the Voltron Fandom's Secret Santa Gift Exchange 2016, created and hosted by Mylari. A huge thanks to Mylari for all her hard work to make this happen, and for her dedication and multitude of contributions to the fandom!_ _The title, as well as the chapter titles, of this fanfic are all episode titles from the 1984 Voltron: Defender of the Universe._

 _ **Prompt:**_ _a story where the Space Explorers have to come back to Earth permanently, after the end of DotU original series. The night before their leaving, Keith and Allura find a way to finally express their feeling for each other, knowing they will have to part the next day. Citrus level to be determined by the writer._

 _ **Warnings:**_ _Adult language. Adult situations. Sexual situations._

 _ **Disclaimers:**_ _Voltron and all associated characters are owned and copyrighted by WEP. This story is for entertainment only, no money is being made. Original characters have been created and are owned by the author._

 **Final Victory**

 **By KittyShan (aka LancesKitten; aka Shannon)**

 _"If you live long enough, you'll see that every victory turns into a defeat." ~ Simone de Beauvoir_

 **Part II - The Alliance Strikes Back!**

 _4 days earlier..._

"You've known what your mission was all along, Commander. You were sent to Arus to recover the secrets of Voltron and restore the robot defender so we could destroy Zarkon's Forces of Doom. That's done."

"With all due respect, sir, Space Marshall Graham had already given us leave to remain on Arus attached to Voltron as liaisons for the Galaxy Alliance-"

"That's part of the problem. Space Marshall Graham has been far too lenient with the lot of you, and that's why he is currently on leave from duty while an investigation into his activities is underway."

"Space Marshall Graham is a good man, and a great leader! This is bull shit and you know it!" Lance's angry tirade came from just behind Keith's right shoulder.

"Lance," Hunk warned, placing a restraining hand on his friend's shoulder. But Lance wasn't deterred.

"You know I'm right!" He shouted, looking from Keith to Hunk and back at the screen. "You're just another greedy S.O.B. who wants to make money off of Voltron's technology."

"I would remind you, McClain, to whom you are speaking. I am the acting Commandant for Galaxy Garrison."

"Space Marshall Karpp," Allura interrupted the argument. "I would consider it a personal favor if you would reconsider your position."

"Princess Allura," the red-faced man on the view-screen took a deep, calming breath, before forcing himself to smile. "I appreciate your position, and promise we will send another team out as soon as it is possible."

"I don't think you understand how vital it is that _**this**_ team remains! The Lions are sentient-"

"Your Highness, I believe that _ **you**_ believe that to be true, but it's just a machine and highly unlikely. As you know, we have constructed our own vehicle version of Voltron and are very hopeful with some minor adjustments it will be every bit as capable as your Lion-bots."

"Sir," Keith's voice was tight with an angry frustration. "The Lions _**are**_ sentient-"

"Commander Kogane!" Karpp slammed his fist down on his desktop. "That's enough! You were allowed to remain on Arus only because the Arusian monarchy's cooperation was needed to stop Zarkon's forces-"

Coran cleared his throat. "I do not wish to interrupt you, Space Marshall Karpp."

Karpp's face was flushed, his eyes bright; it was obvious he understood Coran's positions as both the Arusian Ambassador to Earth and Advisor to the Arusian Monarchy outranked his own and he would conduct himself thusly, but it was also clear that he was not happy about it. "Your Excellency, it's no interruption, please have your say."

"Surely you understand the frustration these young people are feeling. After the many years they have spent here, fighting in what has seemed a hopeless war, they have come to feel that Arus is home. They were promised they would be allowed to remain, and now you are going back on your word, forcing them to return to Earth. Is there no way we can find a resolution to this that would both satisfy the Galaxy Alliance and allow these heroes their desired reward?"

"I understand your position, Your Excellency," Karpp's voice was strained as he battled to keep his emotions in check. "But, I must point out it was Space Marshall Graham who approved their requests to remain on Arus, and he has been relieved of duty. You must also understand these young men are Earth's soldiers, not Arus's, and they made a commitment to the Galaxy Alliance as well the Galaxy Garrison. They will be coming home, either by their own accord or under arrest and in custody of the GG escort that will be arriving in a few days."

"That's outrageous!" Coran's exclamation bordered on a shout.

"You are entitled to your thoughts, sir," Karpp's mouth turned up at the corners in a nasty smile. "But I do believe it's in everyone's best interest if they cooperate, we do have our very own Voltron now, and with Zarkon's defeat, our only use for Arus is trade. It would behoove you to remember that everything you have we can get from other planets. It would be a shame to see your planet's recovery destroyed before it really even started."

"You can't do that!" Allura's voice shook.

"Oh, but I can, Princess," Karpp's smirk grew. "Right now, the Galaxy Alliance is undergoing a massive change in leadership, one that includes many people who share my opinions. If you do not assent of your own accord, we will have no choice but to force your cooperation. The transport ship will arrive in four days time, and you will send the space explorers home."

"But-" Allura turned to her advisor. "Coran?"

"I do not know what choice we have, Princess," Coran hung his head in defeat. "If we do not cooperate, all has been for naught, our planet needs these trade agreements, without them, we will perish."

"I'm glad someone understands how these things work," Karpp's tone was arrogant. "You all have a wonderful day."

It took a few moments after the transmission was cut before anyone could speak. It was Hunk who finally broke the silence.

"What are we going to do, Chief?"

"Do we have a choice?" Keith ran a hand through his hair. "If we stay, Karpp will make sure all of Arus is punished. We have to go."

"This is a bunch of crap!" Lance shoved his hands deep into his pockets.

"It is," Keith turned to find himself looking into Allura's tear-filled eyes. "But we swore to protect Arus, no matter the sacrifice."

"We will find a way to get you back here, as quickly as possible," Coran stepped forward and placed a reassuring hand on Keith's shoulder. "I give you my word."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Notes:**_ _This fanfic was written for the Voltron Fandom's Secret Santa Gift Exchange 2016, created and hosted by Mylari. A huge thanks to Mylari for all her hard work to make this happen, and for her dedication and multitude of contributions to the fandom!_ _The title, as well as the chapter titles, of this fanfic are all episode titles from the 1984 Voltron: Defender of the Universe._

 _ **Prompt:**_ _a story where the Space Explorers have to come back to Earth permanently, after the end of DotU original series. The night before their leaving, Keith and Allura find a way to finally express their feeling for each other, knowing they will have to part the next day. Citrus level to be determined by the writer._

 _ **Warnings:**_ _Adult language. Adult situations. Sexual situations._

 _ **Disclaimers:**_ _Voltron and all associated characters are owned and copyrighted by WEP. This story is for entertainment only, no money is being made. Original characters have been created and are owned by the author._

 **Final Victory**

 **By KittyShan (aka LancesKitten; aka Shannon)**

 _"If you live long enough, you'll see that every victory turns into a defeat." ~ Simone de Beauvoir_

 **Part III - With Friends Like You**

Nanny couldn't believe what she was hearing. Several years ago, this situation would have answered her prayers. However, with the passage of time, this ragtag bunch of hooligans had grown on her, each finding a special place in her heart. Now, when things were calm enough to give lessons in proper etiquette and behavior, when she finally had the chance to transform these boys into fine young men, they were being snatched away. And whether or not she could ever speak the words, the thought of never seeing them again broke her heart into a thousand pieces.

"I vill not haf it!" Nanny declared. "They are staying here, I vill speak to this Space Marshall Krap-"

Despite the seriousness of the situation, the room was filled with muffled giggles and stifled laughter.

"I do not find anything humorous about this situation," the governess glowered at the occupants of the room.

"It's Space Marshall Karpp," Coran corrected before leaning close to whisper something near her shoulder.

"Oh!" Nanny's understanding came with a red flush across her cheeks, but it only took a moment for her to recover. "Vell, it may be Karpp, but Krap seems to be a better suited name."

"Be that as it may," Coran said, clearly trying to stop what could easily turn into one of the governess's famous tirades, "we have all tried to talk some sense into him, and he simply won't hear a word of it."

"We have been left with no other choice, they will have to return to Earth." Allura's eyes were bright with unshed tears.

"We have to come up with a plan," Lance declared. "We can't just give up!"

"We aren't giving up," Keith ran a hand through his hair in an absent-minded gesture that made clear his frustration. "First things first, we have to accept that we will have to return to Earth with that transport."

"I say we don't get on that ship at all! In fact, I say we give those guys a couple of knuckle sandwiches," Hunk slammed a fist into his open palm to demonstrate. "Then we send 'em back to Karpp with the message that if he tries anything like this again, he's next."

"Yeah!" Pidge exclaimed his support for his friend's idea. "And I can hack the GG's computers network and cause all sorts of headaches for Karpp."

"Now we're talking," Lance chimed in, but before he could continue, he was interrupted by the sound of Coran clearing his throat.

"Gentlemen," the advisor spoke slowly, choosing his words carefully. "This Karpp fellow has the potential to be a dangerous foe, not only to Arus, but to all of you."

"Coran...what are you saying?" Allura's voice shook. "Do you know this man? Or something about him?"

"No, Princess," Coran shook his head, his expression grave. "I do not know Space Marshall Karpp, but I have known men like him. Men who were hungry for power, who felt as if the universe owed them some debt."

"Like Zarkon and Lotor," Keith pointed out.

"Exactly," Coran made eye contact with each person in the room as he continued. "They make the most dangerous of enemies because they do not share our values; they do not care who they hurt, or if the innocent suffer. They only care that they get what they want."

"So, how do we beat a guy like this?" Lance asked.

"We have to give him what he wants," Keith looked to Coran for confirmation. "We have to let him think he's won."

"Then what?" Hunk looked uncertain. "We just go back to Earth and do what he says?"

"I think I get it!" Pidge jumped out of his seat. "We just have to fool him into _**thinking**_ we're doing what he wants us to do, right?"

"Right!" Keith nearly roared. "If we can figure out what kind of game he's playing, and what he really wants, we can beat him."

"You will have to be careful," Allura's concern was evident. "He's smart, so you can't give in too easily or he'll know it's a ruse."

"So we need to be just cooperative enough to let him think we're defeated," Hunk saw exactly where things were headed. "And at the same time, stay just defiant enough for him not to catch on."

"We're going to have to make this look good," Lance agreed.

"And we must assume that he has spies everywhere," Coran gave a measured look to the group. "Outside of ourselves, we must make everyone believe this is real."

"Then I shall get to vork immediately!" Nanny had been listening intently throughout the conversation. "Vhenever visiting dignitaries leave, ve always hold a banquet in their honor the night before. If the castle staff is to believe the Voltron Force is truly leaving here forever, that is vhere ve begin."

Keith nodded his appreciation and offered Nanny a somber smile. "Then let's do this."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Notes:**_ _This fanfic was written for the Voltron Fandom's Secret Santa Gift Exchange 2016, created and hosted by Mylari. A huge thanks to Mylari for all her hard work to make this happen, and for her dedication and multitude of contributions to the fandom!_ _The title, as well as the chapter titles, of this fanfic are all episode titles from the 1984 Voltron: Defender of the Universe._

 _ **Prompt:**_ _a story where the Space Explorers have to come back to Earth permanently, after the end of DotU original series. The night before their leaving, Keith and Allura find a way to finally express their feeling for each other, knowing they will have to part the next day. Citrus level to be determined by the writer._

 _ **Warnings:**_ _Adult language. Adult situations. Sexual situations._

 _ **Disclaimers:**_ _Voltron and all associated characters are owned and copyrighted by WEP. This story is for entertainment only, no money is being made. Original characters have been created and are owned by the author._

 **Final Victory**

 **By KittyShan (aka LancesKitten; aka Shannon)**

 _"If you live long enough, you'll see that every victory turns into a defeat." ~ Simone de Beauvoir_

 **Part IV - Magnetic Attraction**

People were gathered about the room, seated at tables laden with food and drink, celebrating the great accomplishments of the Voltron Force. Toasts were made, resulting in both laughter and tears being shared by the many guests, friends, and even those who had become family, who had gathered to say goodbye to the team of Space Explorers. When the morning came, it would be time for the mighty heroes to return to Earth.

Coran stood, lifting his glass high. "There isn't much I can say that hasn't already been said tonight. You are all heroes, not only to Arus, but to the entire universe, this goes without saying...but to me, you are all like sons. I want for you only the best, but I will miss you greatly. I wish you safe passage back to Earth tomorrow, and I hope we will all meet again, if not in this life, then in the next."

The sound of glasses meeting, that clink of crystal, could be heard, along with a chorus of voices echoing the Royal Advisor's sentiments.

"Your Highness," Coran turned to Princess Allura and nodded, reminding her that it was her turn, for she was to make the final toast of the night.

"To the Voltron Force," she began, her voice trembling with the tears she fought to hold in. "For all eternity, Arus and I, will owe you a debt of gratitude. You saved us-"

She broke off, unable to keep her heartache at bay, tears slipping unbidden down her cheeks. Bowing her head for just a moment, she took in a deep breath in an attempt to gather her strength.

"I'm sorry...my speechwriter crafted the most lovely words for me to share, but tonight I must speak from my heart." She took just a moment to look around the room, smiling bravely through her tears. "Hunk, Pidge...Lance, and...Keith, you have become so much more to me than merely protectors. You are my dearest friends, my family. My heart is broken to see you go, but I understand you must. I pray you will return to us someday soon. Until then, be safe, and know you are all loved."

The room was quiet and loud at once, not a dry eye among the crowd. The Princess's words were felt in every heart, her own pain suffered by every person who looked upon her visage. She lifted her glass high, but her hand shook so badly she quickly pulled it back and returned her drink to the table.

"I'm so sorry...I can't..." she gathered her skirts in her fists, and after a quick glance at Coran, she fled the room in tears.

"Princess!" The Royal Advisor turned to follow, but was stopped by a hand on his arm. He turned to find Lance pointing toward the door, where Keith was now disappearing behind the swirl of pink satin.

"Looks like Keith's got it," Lance met Coran's eyes, both men sharing a knowledge that the other had thought a secret. "They need time to say their goodbyes."

"Indeed," Coran clapped Lance on the back. "More so than even they realize."

: )

* * *

: )

"Allura," Keith called. "Please wait!"

The Princess stopped at the end of the corridor, and turned to face the handsome Captain.

"I couldn't stand one more moment in that room. This is just so hard...I don't know how to say goodbye."

"I know," he said as he reached her side. "I am sorry that you are having to go through this, Princess, but we have to go back to Earth or everything we've fought for is for nothing. Karpp will do everything he can to ruin Arus, we can't allow that to happen."

"I understand," she turned away from him and walked slowly down the hallway. "I just feel so helpless."

He fell in step beside her, the duo walking in a companionable silence toward the recreation room the team used for informal gatherings, and relaxing. Once there, he reached out and held the door open for her, and she crossed the room to stand before a large window where she could see a beautiful night sky.

"Would you like something to eat, or drink, Princess?" Keith asked, uncertain of what to say or do to lift her mood. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Actually," she sighed, turning to meet his gaze, "I would just enjoy spending some time with you..."

He made his way to her side, and attempted a smile. "I'm going to miss you, Allura."

"Oh, Keith," she fought for control of her tears. "I'm going to miss you, too."

For some time, they shared a silent vigil, watching the stars, listening to the soft sounds of the night, simply enjoying one another's company. When Allura finally spoke, her voice was clear, albeit filled with emotion.

"If this is the last night we ever share, if these are the last moments we have together..." her voice trailed off as she reached out to take his hand. "Keith," she cast away all pretense, letting him see her deepest emotions, raw and naked. "I love you. I have always loved you."

"Oh God," tears filled his eyes. "Allura, we can't. Not now, not when I have to leave you."

"Please, I don't know how I'll ever live without you. I don't even know who I will be without you."

"I know, Princess, I know..." He pulled her into his arms, crushing her against his chest and burying his face in her hair. They both shook with a desperate emotion; with a loss of hope. When he finally loosened his hold, he took a step back and searched her face.

"I have loved you since the moment I knelt before you and pledged my loyalty to you and to Arus. You are the reason I breathe, the reason my heart beats," he dropped to his knees, tears spilling down his cheeks as he rested his head against her waist. "I pledge to you now, Allura of Arus, I will find my way back to you."

"Keith, my love," her tears spilled onto the top of his head before she joined him, kneeling on the floor. She reached for his hand and lifted it to her lips, placing a gentle kiss in the center of his palm. "I need you. Here. Now."

Pulling her back into his arms, he kissed her, softly, urgently, until it seemed all the air had left their lungs. "I need you too, but we can't-"

Her fingers covered his lips. "Enough of what we can and can't do. I am a grown woman and you are the man I love. Tonight could very well be our last night together, ever."

"I will return-"

"When? Will you be gone for a few weeks, a year? What if you never return, Keith? What if there is never another chance for us? Can you live with that? Because, I cannot. Make love to me."

When he hesitated, she pulled his face down to her own and placed the most innocent of kisses on his lips. "If this war has taught us anything, it's that life and love are fragile and can be stolen from us at any time. Give yourself to me, Keith, if we never have another night like this, at least we will have this to carry us through the rest of our lives."

He reached out and cupped her cheek, gently stroking his thumb over her satiny skin. "I will, my love, not as a memory to carry through life, but as a promise to return to you, to claim you for eternity as my wife."

When their lips met, it was a prelude to their loving. Soft and gentle, desperate and wild. Keith's tongue urged her lips apart, begging entry into the lush wetness where he ravished her mouth. They pulled apart only out of the necessity to breathe.

"Tonight, Allura, I claim you as mine," his voice was clear and strong, yet laced with undeniable emotion. "As I worship your body with my own, know it's a promise to worship you for all eternity."

"I make you the same promise, Keith, to be yours, and yours alone for all eternity."

As their words floated into the night's silence, they made true their promises. Touching, tasting, loving. Their bodies became one. At first, it was like a spring rain, gentle and soft, but soon their storm had become a hurricane, wild and unrestrained. Finally their apex was reached and it was as if the sea itself had swallowed them whole. Gasping for air, they lay spent in one another's arms.

Keith reached for Allura's hand, bringing it to his lips and tenderly kissed each finger. "When I return, I want us to be properly married."

"Yes," she smiled gently, extracting her hand from his so she could run her fingers through his hair. "We have a few more hours until sunrise...will you hold me?"

"I'll do more than hold you," his eyes darkened as he spoke.

And once more the storm began to build between them.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Notes:**_ _This fanfic was written for the Voltron Fandom's Secret Santa Gift Exchange 2016, created and hosted by Mylari. A huge thanks to Mylari for all her hard work to make this happen, and for her dedication and multitude of contributions to the fandom! The title, as well as the chapter titles, of this fanfic are all episode titles from the 1984 Voltron: Defender of the Universe._

 _ **Prompt:**_ _a story where the Space Explorers have to come back to Earth permanently, after the end of DotU original series. The night before their leaving, Keith and Allura find a way to finally express their feeling for each other, knowing they will have to part the next day. Citrus level to be determined by the writer._

 _ **Warnings:**_ _Adult language. Adult situations. Sexual situations._

 _ **Disclaimers:**_ _Voltron and all associated characters are owned and copyrighted by WEP. This story is for entertainment only, no money is being made. Original characters have been created and are owned by the author._

 **Final Victory**

 **By KittyShan (aka LancesKitten; aka Shannon)**

 _"If you live long enough, you'll see that every victory turns into a defeat." ~ Simone de Beauvoir_

 **Part V - It'll Be a Cold Day**

The Princess opened her eyes just enough to see the morning light, then closed them and promptly snuggled back under her blankets for warmth. She took in a deep breath and released it unhurriedly, enjoying that place between sleep and wake. She considered the strange dreams she'd had, part nightmare, part fantasy, as she stretched out, and slowly became aware of both the dull ache between her thighs, and the fact that she was completely nude.

In a flash, she realized both the nightmare and the fantasy had been no dream, and gasped as she turned to face the man lying next to her.

"Good morning, Allura," Keith's voice was still thick from sleep as he reached out and brushed a few strands of hair from her face. "My God, you are beautiful."

A flush covered her body, head to toe, as she remembered last night, and the way he'd scooped her into his arms and carried her back to her bedroom, not caring who might see them together, or if they knew what was about to happen between them. Once safely alone in her rooms, they had made love over and over again, until a sated exhaustion had claimed them.

She reached out and brushed her fingertips against his lips. "I thought it was all a dream."

"It was no dream," he spoke as he caught her hand with his own, placing tiny kisses on each of her fingers. He stilled and his expression became serious. "I hope you don't regret last night..."

"Never," she smiled shyly. "Do you?"

In reply, he leaned over and gently kissed her lips. When he pulled back, he gave her a lazy smile. "My only regret is the timing...I don't ever want to leave."

Tears filled her eyes, and she shut them in an attempt to hide her pain.

"Allura, please look at me," he urged. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's not you," her voice shook. "I don't ever want you to leave, either, but I know you must."

"I promise you, Princess, I will come back."

When she nodded, he began to kiss her once more, this time with a gentle passion, but their time had run out. Both their comms began to beep in an alert. After a shared look of acquiescence, Keith reached out and pushed the button on his receiver.

"Captain Keith, here."

"Captain," Coran's voice came through the small speaker. "The transport from Galaxy Garrison has arrived."

"I'll be right there, Coran."

Once he had severed the communications link, Keith moved to sit on the side of the bed, purposely avoiding eye contact while he fought for control over his emotions. He swallowed hard, trying to force the lump from his throat before he spoke.

"I have to go now, or I never will."

"I know," she whispered.

: )

* * *

: )

An hour had passed before the Princess of Arus made her way to the docking bay to receive the envoy from the Galaxy Alliance. She understood that they were simply doing their jobs, but it did not sway her disdain, which she made clear with her cold and formal manner.

"Your Highness," a junior officer stepped forward and offered a slight bow. "The Galaxy Alliance, Galaxy Garrison, and Space Marshall Karpp, all wish to offer their deepest appreciation for your coopera-"

"Enough," Allura's voice rang out, icy in its tone. "I understand you are following orders, but I refuse to play this game. I am furious at the way the Voltron Force is being treated, and aghast at the threats made against my planet, its people, and my very person."

From the group of GG troops came sounds of shock, which led Coran to step forward.

"Perhaps you were unaware," the Royal Advisor informed them. "The Voltron Force returns to Earth under great duress. Space Marshall Karpp has threatened Arus as a means to force these heroes, your brothers-in-arms, to his will."

"With all due respect, Coran, they have their orders." Keith stepped forward to stand beside the older gentleman. "I refuse to hold them responsible for Karpp's actions."

"Thank you, Captain," the young man looked both relieved and concerned. "For what it's worth, no one here knew about Space Marshall Karpp's threats, sir."

Keith nodded his understanding before turning to face the Princess.

"We have to go."

"Please," tears filled her eyes as she faced the Galaxy Garrison soldier. "Allow us just a few moments to say our goodbyes?"

"Of course, your Highness," the officer signaled his unit to step back, and as they did, he once more turned to face the Arusian monarch. "Truly, I regret your sorrow."

Allura met his eyes, but made no reply; it seemed as though all her strength had seeped away. One by one, each member of the Voltron Force stepped forward, said a few tender words, and then hugged her tight, all with the promise they would find their way back to Arus. Finally, she stood facing their Captain.

Keith moved to where she waited and pulled her into his arms, holding her tight against his chest. She inhaled deeply, taking in his scent, absorbing his warmth, as she gained strength from the sound of his heart beating beneath her ear. After what seemed too short a time, he took a step back and met her eyes.

"I love you, Allura."

Her mouth opened and closed as she searched his gaze. Finally she spoke, her voice trembling with unshed tears.

"I love you, too, Keith."

Without concern or care, he once more pulled her into his arms, this time kissing her deeply and desperately. When he broke the kiss, he let loose the weariest of sighs before turning away and hurrying across the docking bay to where the GG envoy waited.

Allura watched in stunned silence as the group of space explorers boarded the small ship. Within moments, the vessel was airborne and on its way back to Earth.

: )

* * *

: )

Returning to the here and now, Allura pulled herself together, giving herself a quick mental shake as stood. Taking in a deep breath, she looked back out at the sky. Without thought, she covered the muscles of her stomach with one hand and wondered how long it would be before her waist would thicken...she wished she had been able to share her news with Keith, she felt badly for keeping it from him. But the moment he returned, she would tell him everything.

Earthlings took weeks, sometimes months before they realized...It was different for her people. Arusian females knew they were pregnant at the moment of conception.

 **End.**


End file.
